The Memory Clause
by XX4aXX
Summary: Penny and Leonard left LA for New York 5 years ago, but she misses her life in LA. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own any of these characters, except my OC's.

A couple of small things, Angelo was the name that Leonard wished he had been called, and Penny and Leonard live in NY near where Jim himself used to live.

* * *

><p>Penny quickly grabbed the Beanie Baby from under her daughter's bed, they were running late, very late.<p>

She stood up just as Taylor, her 5 year old daughter ran into the room to tell her that daddy was waiting and they were late. Penny passed the toy to her daughter and dusted herself off, "Really must get a vacuum under there." she smiled and followed her daughter into the lounge room.

"Penny I'm late." Leonard adjusted his messenger bag.

Penny nodded to her husband and handed him Taylor's school bag and watched as they walked out of the apartment, hand in hand.

It had been 7 years since Penny and Leonard had said their vows, 5 years ago Taylor was born and 3 years ago their son Angelo was born. About 1 year into their marriage Leonard was offered a position as Senior Experimental Physicist at New York University, it was an opportunity that he couldn't miss, so they moved to New York and both their children had been born here.

Penny walked over to her son who was playing with some toys at the kitchen table, and rubbed his head as she grabbed his food bowl and placed it in the sink. She looked at the pile of dirty dishes waiting for her, this was not how her life was meant to be, she was meant to be a movie star, or a TV star.

She loved her children very much and she had settled into a life of routine with Leonard, he went to work every week day, working extremely long hours,came home and worked some more, and she looked after the home and the children. Two days a week she dropped Angelo at day care, and they were her days, she went to theatre classes on Wednesday's and on Friday's she sometimes went for auditions, but nothing ever came of them, "Perhaps she should try her luck in LA." her agent would tell her, she smiled when he said that. They had a new group of friends, but Penny missed her friends in LA, mostly Amy and Bernadette, she missed a lot about LA.

The phone rang and the sound startled Penny from her thoughts.

"Hello"

The voice at the other end was an old friend, one that she had just been thinking about, it was Amy.

It was after 8pm when Leonard returned home, Penny was just tucking Taylor in for the night. Leonard quickly ran into her bedroom and kissed her goodnight, with promises that tomorrow night he would tell her a story.

"You promised that last night daddy." Taylor turned away from her father.

Penny looked at Leonard. "There is time for a short story hun."

Taylor turned around and cheered, "Yay! Daddy, this one." she grabbed the book sitting on the end of the bed.

Leonard took it from her and sat down and began to read. Penny left the room and checked on Angelo, before returning to the lounge room.

Ten minutes later Leonard sat down on the sofa in the lounge room. "Phew, what a day."

"Busy hey?" Penny smiled at him. "You hungry?"

"No I ate at work."

"As you always do." Penny replied under her breath, the same scenario every night. Her attention turned back to the TV and Leonard stood up and grabbed out his laptop, placed it on his desk and started to type away, yep same thing every night.

Other than the sound of the TV, which Penny had down low as not to disturb her husband, or her children too much, the apartment was quiet. Leonard had tried to move them all to the suburbs and buy a house where he would have his own den, and the children a backyard, but Penny liked living in Manhattan, she liked their 3 bedroom apartment. It was small, but it was in Manhattan, she didn't want the burbs, she wasn't ready for that yet. They lived in the east village near the corner of First and Third, she loved the local bakery, the local grocer, the vibrant feel of the neighbourhood.

Leonard walked into the bedroom, he looked tired, he worked long hours to provide for his family, he was a good man, a good father, and he tried to be a good husband. Penny placed her book aside and pulled back the sheets and patted the bed. "Come to bed hun, you look tired."

He was distracted and hadn't heard Penny, "Ah, that's why it didn't work." he turned and walked out of the bedroom toward the lounge room and Penny knew back to his laptop and back to his work.

Penny switched her bedside table lamp off, she knew Leonard wouldn't be coming to bed for hours.

* * *

><p>"So what time did you get to bed last night?"<p>

"Three or four perhaps." Leonard took a sip of his coffee. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, they were smarting from lack of sleep.

"Hun, you need to get more than three hours sleep." Penny said as she tried to get Angelo to eat some breakfast.

"Yeah I know."

"You need a holiday, we need a holiday." Penny replied.

"MMM." Leonard sat with his eyes closed, but he really didn't hear Penny.

"Amy rang yesterday, it's her birthday soon and she invited us to come celebrate with her." Penny wiped her son's mouth and placed him on the floor and watched as he ran back to his bedroom.

"Did you hear me Leonard?"

"MM, maybe."

"Maybe you heard me, or maybe we should go visit Amy?"

Leonard sat up and looked at Penny. "Pen, I can't take time off work at the moment, we are so close to."

Penny interrupted him. "Same story every time."

Leonard stood up and called out. "Taylor, time to go."

Penny walked into her daughter's bedroom, Taylor was an intelligent little girl, much further ahead in her school work than other children her age, she got that from her father, she was also blonde with green eyes a very pretty girl, she got that from her mother. Taylor grabbed her school bag when she saw her mother and ran towards the door, Penny bent down and adjusted her daughter's pig tails so they were even and then she kissed her goodbye and watched as she ran toward the waiting hand of her father.

* * *

><p><em>His lips were soft, much softer than she thought they would be, his arms were much stronger than she thought they would be and he kissed much better than he ought to be able too. Penny had gone to say her goodbyes to Sheldon and somehow she had ended in his embrace. Why hadn't he told her before how he felt, it was too late now, she and Leonard were married and she was leaving the next day to live in New York, to be with her waiting husband. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Penny, stay." was all he said.<em>

She jerked awake. Penny hadn't dreamt about Sheldon and that night for years now, perhaps it was Amy mentioning his name yesterday on the phone, telling Penny that he still lived in 4A by himself, that Howard and Raj rarely saw him anymore and that Amy herself didn't visit him very much either. He was alone in the world.

Penny looked at the clock it was 3pm, time to go collect Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - This is a very wordy chapter, not much dialogue, but it is important to understand where Penny is in her life.

* * *

><p>"Penny, I can't just take off like that, I have classes to teach, and we are in the middle of a really crucial experiment, we are closing in on the Higgs, it's very exciting." Leonard grabbed his keys from the bowl, he was leaving for work, he didn't get home until after 11pm last night and Penny hadn't seen him since yesterday morning.<p>

"Leonard, we can't keep doing this, we need a break." Penny pleaded.

"Taylor, you better be ready to go young lady." Leonard called out in the direction of his daughter's bedroom. "Penny," he pecked her on the lips "hun, we will, promise."

Taylor ran into the lounge room and grabbed her father's waiting hand. Penny bent down and kissed her goodbye, then stood up and looked at Leonard. "OK, if I can arrange things, I'll go alone, I want to go to Amy's party."

Leonard was distracted, but replied, "Sure, sure." he wasn't listening to her, but rather doing a mental check that he had everything he needed and without another word he and Taylor left the apartment for the day.

It was Friday, Penny's day to herself. After dropping Angelo at the daycare, she arrived in time for her monthly pamper session, haircut, colour, pedicure, manicure and facial, it was always a blissful day and today she really needed it.

When Leonard asked Penny to marry him she was so excited that she said yes even before he was completely down on bended knee. Their wedding was small, only attended by close family and friends. Sheldon was Leonard's best man and Amy was Penny's bridesmaid. Everyone danced all night, except Sheldon, it was a great wedding.

They honeymooned in Switzerland, combining a visit to the Cern Supercollider with some skiing, and on their return they moved into their own apartment not too far away from 2311 Nth Los Robles, they still took part in Halo night and vintage game night too from time to time, Penny still worked at The Cheesecake Factory, but only part time, which included Tuesday nights. She had also been successful in getting another ad, this time for Pinworm treatment, she was going through all the embarrassing body issues one by one it seemed.

Penny found herself wondering after a year of marriage if she really had made the right choice, Leonard seemed distracted with his work, he began to work longer and longer hours and Penny wasn't too sure if she was still in love with him. Leonard could feel she was unhappy, but he didn't know how to fix it. Then one day he came home beaming about a new opportunity in New York, how it will be good for them, get their marriage back on track.

Penny initially was excited to go live in New York, just the name itself had her dreaming of a life on stage on Broadway, and perhaps he was right, perhaps it would get their marriage back on track. Slowly though she realised that she would be at the other side of the country, away from her friends, and the closer it got to them actually moving she became more and more uncertain.

Leonard had to commence almost straight away, so Penny stayed behind and organised the re-let of their apartment, moving the furniture they wanted to keep and selling what they didn't. It was a tough four weeks, and made even tougher with the realisation that she really didn't want to leave Pasadena.

Penny vowed to give it a year, and if it wasn't working after that to leave. Leonard tried hard, he could see their marriage slipping through his fingers, Penny had seemed even more distant since arriving in New York, but she was there with him, she had followed him, he had thought that perhaps she would stay in Pasadena and end their marriage.

She gave it the year, but it wasn't any better, she knew she wasn't in love with Leonard anymore, she knew that for sure the day she left Pasadena. Penny was ready to tell Leonard that it was over when she discovered she was pregnant. Penny cried the day she found out, for Leonard it was the best news he had ever received, it meant she would stay.

"_His fingers glided across her warm skin toward her breast, she let out a soft moan and tasted his lips on hers, she tightened her grip on his hair and pulled him in closer, to deepen the kiss."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -****Thank you all for the reviews and the story follows, I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Another wordy chapter, but again important.**

**The Italics are memories (but I'm sure you worked that out).**

* * *

><p>"So you will give me a call when you get there." Leonard kissed Penny on the cheek.<p>

"Of course."

"So tell me again why did you leave the kids with dad?" Leonard asked.

Penny licked her lips, "Well I wasn't going to leave them with your mom!" she laughed.

Leonard nodded in agreement and smiled. "No, no dad is a much better choice."

"I'll be back on Monday, you don't need to meet me, I'll get a taxi."

Leonard looked at his shoes. "That might be a good idea, we, we might be running some experiments on Monday and you know, I'll probably forget to come collect you, and we wouldn't want that."

Their conversation fell quiet, Penny looked away from Leonard towards her waiting plane and Leonard looked anywhere but at Penny.

He spoke first, "I love you Penny." he said in almost in a whisper. She heard him, but couldn't look at him.

Penny's flight was called for boarding. "I best go." she grabbed at Leonard's arm and squeezed it smiling at him at the same time, then turned and walked toward the gate to board her flight.

Leonard loved her, he loved her very much, she just wished she could return that love, he deserved that love.

Penny's problem was that had been having an affair with a man that lived on the other side of the country for 6 years now, at least in her mind. When Leonard touched her she thought of him, when Leonard kissed her, she thought of him. But it was Amy's phone call and the mention of his name that started the dreams again, and the night they spent together had played over and over in her mind since Amy's call over a week ago.

Penny was never certain if Leonard knew about that night. When she arrived in New York she feared that he would smell Sheldon on her, one morning Leonard mentioned casually that Penny called out Sheldon's name in her sleep, he didn't say anything else, but whenever Sheldon's name was mentioned in any passing conversation Leonard always looked to Penny, looking for her reaction. He had to know that at the least she had feelings for Sheldon.

_His breath was warm on her cool skin, soft kisses on her bare shoulders. His fingers teasing her nipples._

She awoke with a start, with the announcement that the plane was preparing to land. She must have talked in her sleep, the woman sitting next her gave her a dirty look, then she whispered to her husband and he turned to look at Penny too. Penny pushed back into her seat wishing it would open up and swallow her. It didn't.

When Penny landed in LA she grabbed her bags and headed to the hire car booth, she collected her car and phoned Leonard to let him know that she had arrived, she got his voice message , which she expected. It was Friday afternoon about 4.30pm, she hadn't told Amy that she was coming it was going to be a surprise.

"LA I'm so happy to see you again." she yelled out to the city s she drove. The sun was beating down and she felt a freedom she hadn't felt for ages, even the peak hour traffic didn't upset her mood. As she drove closer and closer to Pasadena she was feeling a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

As she drove past The Cheesecake Factory she smiled, so many memories, many great memories, she wished she could go back in time and right the wrongs.

She pulled up outside of her destination, two deep breathes for courage.

She knocked on the door.

After what seemed an eternity the door opened, "I see they fixed the elevator," she looked up into his blue eyes and smiled, she was so glad to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- A lot of people have asked when this is set, about 10 years from now.

Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, pm's. Hope you enjoy.

Just a repost - fixed a couple of small errors that I saw after I loaded it.

* * *

><p>Penny wasn't sure what to expect, she hadn't really thought this moment through, not logically anyway, she didn't know how Sheldon would react to her being on his doorstep. She had hoped that he would sweep her up in his arms and they would relive that night once more. Failing that she hoped at the very least we would embrace her and kiss her slowly, or at the very least she hoped he would be happy to see her. But Sheldon did none of that, instead he just uttered four words to her. "Why are you here?"<p>

Penny looked around and took some deep breaths, this was not going as she had hoped, he hadn't even invited her inside. She started to speak, "I came," then stopped and thought about what she was going to say, I came to sleep with you again, to feel your hands on my skin once more? She couldn't say that, instead she continued "I had to see you Sheldon."

He looked at her, his eyes were piercing, she forgot how he can tear you up with just a look of disrespect in his eyes. "After six years?"

"Yes" She replied in a small voice, she wished now that she had thought this through properly, what does she really want here? She was so close to just turning around, getting in her car and driving away but then he cleared his throat and stepped aside and gestured for her to enter the apartment.

She walked in and stood looking around, other than a few things missing, it really hadn't changed, in fact Penny would not have been surprised if Leonard himself didn't walk from the hall into the living room.

"Tea?" Sheldon asked as he walked past her.

"Um, no, no thanks." She watched him walk over to the kitchen and as he prepared his tea, she noticed the coffee machine was gone. Sheldon's appearance hadn't altered much at all, he seemed to still possess the same youthful face,although a couple of grey hairs had appeared at his temple, but he seemed exactly like he did when she walked out of here, after he asked her to stay with him.

Penny looked to the sofa, the rest of the sofa still looked new, except where he sat. She decided against sitting in her old spot, but instead on the chair that Leonard used to favour.

Penny sat down and watched Sheldon finishing off his tea preparation, he hadn't uttered one word to her in that time. He finished and turned toward the living room once more, walked to his spot and sat down.

"So how is Leonard?"

"Sheldon." Penny closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about Leonard." she bit her bottom lip to stop the tears, it worked.

"Just that he doesn't respond to my emails, he hasn't since you left to join him." The bitterness in his voice was palpable. "Did you tell him? Did you confess your undying love for him?"

"SHELDON! Please." Penny stood up and walked away from him, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant to, if you recall." he didn't let her finish.

"Oh I can recall everything Penny, I can recall every moment at any time I want."

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you." The tears streamed down her face. "I really am. But if your eidetic memory serves you correctly.

He scoffed. "Of course it does."

"Then you will remember it was you that did this, not me." She turned to face him."I just came to say goodbye, you were the one that took me in your arms. You kissed me."

The room went quiet. Sheldon seemed lost in his thoughts.

"I loved you Penny, I wanted you to stay, it was all I could do to make you stay."

Penny closed her eyes. "I thought about that night for years after. I knew when I shut that door behind me that I loved you, but I made a promise to Leonard, we had exchanged vows, that meant something to me."

"You have two children I believe." His voice went up an octave.

Penny sat down in the seat once more, "Yes, a girl and a boy." the thought of her children made her smile.

Sheldon just nodded in response. "So why are you here?" he asked again.

Penny looked at him. "I don't know if that promise or the vows mean anything to me anymore? I want these past six years to have not happened."

"That is impossible Penny."

"I know, and I don't think I really meant that either, I love my children, very much, I don't regret them at all."

"But you regret walking out of here that night?"

"I." Penny stood up and sat next to Sheldon. "I regret many things, but not that night."

"Are you and Leonard divorced?"

"No."

"Separated?"

"No, Sheldon."

"So why are you here?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N = I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Because Amy invited me to her stupid birthday party," Penny spat out the words, she was hurting inside, why wasn't he making this easier for her. "but I know that's not what you meant."<p>

Penny looked at Sheldon, he sat there quietly waiting for her to continue. She couldn't believe that she didn't stay those many years ago, how would her life be different. Would they be married now, would they have children? She reached up with her hand and placed it on Sheldon's face, he didn't move.

"Why am I here? I'm here because I can't forget that night we shared, and I want it again. I'm here because I miss you in my life. I'm here because I don't ever want to say goodbye to you again. I'm here because I will stay this time. I'm here because I love you Sheldon."

"But you chose Leonard." Was all he replied, before reaching up and taking her hand off his face.

* * *

><p>Penny lay in her hotel room with the TV on but the sound down.<p>

When she got to the hotel one of the first things she did was to phone Leonard, she told him that she was leaving him, that she was sorry but it is best for them both, let him find someone that loves him, he deserved it. It was the coward's way, over the phone, and it nearly broke her heart when she heard him cry, but it had to be done. Leonard tried to make her change her mind, but there was no going back now, she knew it. She would come home on Monday as promised and they would discuss the details then. Leonard told her he would collect her from the airport, and he wouldn't forget to either.

Penny looked at the clock sitting on the bed stand, 1.11am, her eyes were drowsy and she was finally succumbing to sleep, then she heard the knocking at the door, still the three knocks and her name, she was obviously disturbing his REM sleep. She got off the bed and went to the door.

When she opened the door she didn't know what to expect other than Sheldon being on the other side. He didn't utter one word but instead just stepped toward her, making her step back. He kept walking toward her making her step back each time, until he was in the room, he closed the door behind him, never once taking his eyes from hers.

"I've told him Sheldon, I told him I'm leaving him."Penny looked up at Sheldon, he was looking at her so intensely, like she was a mathematical equation that he couldn't solve.

"Does he know why?" Sheldon stood so close to Penny that she could hear him breathing.

"I didn't have to tell him, he knows."

She only just got the words out of her month when he pressed his onto hers. The kiss was painful, and he pushed her back against the wall, his body pressed up against hers, his hands on her hips, pushing against them.

"Penny, stay with me." He kissed her neck and her hands grabbed at his t-shirts and removed them both, she ran her nails up his back. His mouth found hers again and he kissed her frantically. His hands moved to cup her breasts held in her bra. Penny grabbed Sheldon's hand and lead him toward the bed.

Sheldon sat on the bed bare chested, the blue tinge from the TV was the only light in the room. Penny walked over to him and sat on his lap. She placed her hands on his chest, she lent in and she kissed his neck, he tasted salty, he moaned and it made her smile, moving her mouth up to his ear she kissed just behind it, to hear him whisper one word "Penny."

* * *

><p>Penny opened her eyes, it was light out, she looked at the clock, 11.24am, she looked at the other side of the bed, it was empty, it had all been a dream, Sheldon never came to her last night. The knock on the door resonated once more, that's what woke her. Penny jumped off the bed, it had to be Sheldon. She opened the door.<p>

"Penny, I'm not going to let you just walk out of my life." Leonard pushed past her and into her hotel room.

Leonard!." Penny looked at her husband as he stormed past her.

Leonard looked at the bed, then turned to Penny. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Penny replied.

"Sheldon, Penny, where is Sheldon?" Leonard spoke in controlled manner.

"He's not here Leonard, he hasn't been here." Penny sat on the lounge "He doesn't want anything to do with me."

Penny looked at at Leonard who was standing next to the bed. He looked tired, and he had obviously been crying. Penny felt so much guilt and sadness. "You don't deserve this."

"No, what I don't deserve is my wife ringing me from the other side of the country telling me she is leaving me." He yelled at her.

Leonard scratched at his head and sat down on the bed. "FUCK! Why Penny, what have I done wrong?"

Penny closed her eyes, the tears still escaped.

"I'll cut back on my work, we'll spend more time together, we'll go on a holiday, just you and me, rekindle the romance, where do you want to go Penny, anywhere you want. Bora Bora? We can afford it." Leonard cried out in desperation.

Penny stood up and walked over to Leonard and sat down next to him. He was crying and she placed her arm around him. "Leonard, hun. It's just not going to work. You've done nothing wrong. I should have been honest with you years ago." Leonard was crying harder and was shaking in Penny's arms. "You deserve to be with a woman that loves you."

"You don't love me?" He looked up at her.

Penny shook her head. "I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Do you love Sheldon?" He asked tentatively.

Penny looked at Leonard, she could lie to him to save his feelings, but he would know. "Yes, yes I do. But, I don't think he loves me, actually I think he dislikes me immensely."

"I should never have asked you for lunch that day. Sheldon was right, it's all my fault." Leonard stood up and went into the bathroom. Penny could hear him washing his face. "I got the 5am flight, I hoped that you would change your mind if I came here. I really knew you wouldn't though, I've known for a while." he walked out of the bathroom wiping his face with a towel, he threw the towel on the bed.

"Leonard." Penny stood up and walked over to him, she looked at him and shook her head, "I must be mad to let a guy like you go, you really are, " she stopped. "nice."

"Nice, mm just a shame you don't love me, eh!"

"Leonard if Sheldon was here this morning, what would you have done?"

"I don't know, punch him probably. He punches like a girl, unless anything has changed in the last six years, I would have been safe." He laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Probably will leave it here for a few days, have a lot on my plate at the moment, but I will come back to it promise. Enjoy and pls review if you like it.**

* * *

><p>Penny and Leonard spent the day together just talking. Penny dropped him back at the airport and he promised to still come collect her on Monday, they had a lot to work out when she got home.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy's party was being held at New Moon at Montrose. When Penny walked into the room that had been set up for the function she looked around to see if she saw anyone she knew. The room was surprisingly full, Amy had become a social butterfly. One face stood out, Sheldon Cooper turned and looked at her. She was glad she had made an effort, she tugged at the halter neck of her dress, a little black number that she liked to wear when she needed to feel sexy. She smiled at him, he waved back at her, which surprised her, she started to walk toward him.<p>

"Penny!" Amy hugged Penny "Oh Penny you came, thank you, thank you." Amy seem to step out of nowhere.

"Of course I came, Happy Birthday Ames." Penny kissed Amy on the cheek and passed her the gift that she bought for her.

"Oh you shouldn't have. Oh Penny it is so good to see you. Is Leonard here too?"

"No Amy, Leonard couldn't make it, but he said to wish you a Happy Birthday." Penny smiled at Amy, she missed Amy. If she was honest Amy was good to have around, she always told Penny how beautiful she was, and everyone wants a friend like that. "Penny have you met Antonio" Penny looked at the dark, tall and handsome stranger standing next to Amy. "Antonio and I are engaged to be married." Amy held out her hand with the enormous diamond ring attached, and she looked at him and he looked at her, they were clearly in love. Penny looked at the ring. "Oh my, that is enormous. She held out her hand to greet Antonio, "Hi Antonio, nice to meet you."

"Hello Penny, I've heard a lot about you." He replied in his thick Italian accent. Penny looked at Amy and smiled at her and winked.

"Antonio is the head of my department at work, he comes to us with a well established reputation." Amy said as she placed her arm around his.

"I bet he does, lovely to meet you. Well Amy I expect a wedding invitation any day soon then." Penny smiled.

Amy turned her attention to a man who was standing next to her, who had started to talk to her. Penny took it as her cue to continue on to Sheldon. "Ames, I'll see you later ok." She said as she walked away.

Penny looked around and couldn't find Sheldon, she really didn't know anyone else in the room, she hadn't seen Raj, Howard or Bernadette as yet. She walked out to the patio area to get some fresh air. She turned to lean against the railing and that's when she saw him, out the corner of her eye. Sitting right over to the left of her in the darkness. She started to walk over to him. Sheldon had seen her walking his way and sat up straighter.

"Here with all your friends I see Sheldon." She joked.

"Well Amy is my friend, but Raj and." He started to reply.

"No, no I meant it as a joke." She bit at her lip. "Don't worry, wasn't funny, lets move on. May I?" she gestured to the seat next to Sheldon.

"Of course you may." He replied.

They sat in silence for about 2 minutes. The sound of the party in the background providing their soundtrack at the moment.

"Leonard came to see me today, he flew in from New York." She looked to the ground. "I told him it is over."

"That is a long trip, is he still here?"

"No I dropped him at the airport." Penny looked at Sheldon through the corner of her eye. He was looking straight ahead.

"He should never have invited you in for lunch that first day, I told him he would regret it." he said.

Penny turned and looked at Sheldon. "Do you? Do you regret meeting me?"

Sheldon was quiet. "I regret parts of our lives together, I regret not telling you that I loved you until it was too late."

"Loved, as in past tense?" She looked up at his face, he was still looking straight ahead.

"Penny too much has happened to change it all now." He stood up and walked away.

Penny just watched as he returned to the party. He was right, so much had changed, but not too much. Penny sat for another few minutes and then returned inside also.

At the table Amy had placed Sheldon next to Penny, a place for Leonard had been set aside also to Penny's left, the place card sat on the table, but the setting itself had been taken away. Penny thought how it reflected their marriage, empty.

Sheldon sat down, next to her, Penny didn't know the lady sitting next to the empty seat and she still hadn't seen Raj, Howard or Bernadette, they certainly weren't sitting nearby. So it was Sheldon she was left to converse with.

"You know Raj has returned to India for his marriage." Sheldon took up his glass of water and took at sip.

"No, no, is it an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, apparently her family are very good friends with the Koothrappali's, Howard and Bernadette are also there, so you will not be seeing them tonight. I only came to this party because Amy bribed me, she always has been able to do that."

"Yes she has you twisted around her little finger." Penny laughed. "Sheldon, Amy would have given the world for you at one time. " Penny shot a quick glance towards Amy who was talking with Antonio, and they were laughing together. "She seems very happy with Antonio, do you know him?"

"Yes and he is a delight, I am happy for Amy."

Penny raised her eyebrows, Sheldon happy for someone else, that's a surprise. "So is Raj happy with this wedding?"

"I don't see Raj much anymore, other than at work. He did mention that he was looking forward to it, so I would say yes."

Penny nodded in agreement, "That's good, nice to know that Raj is no longer alone." She looked up at Sheldon. "Do you worry about being alone Sheldon?"

"No, I like my own company, I work better when I am alone, I don't need to take others into consideration at all, my schedule is always on track."

"But you have no-one to share your achievements with, or vintage game night or Halo with anymore?"

Sheldon looked at Penny. "There is that." and he looked away again, he was such a complex man/child. Penny wondered if Sheldon had been intimate with anyone else after the night they shared, she wanted to ask him but it really was none of her business. She looked at his mouth and remembered the feel of it nibbling on her nipple, she took a deep breath. "Sheldon you have a minute, can we talk in private?"

Sheldon followed her outside to the patio, they had it to themselves, everyone was inside at the table eating.

Penny walked up the railing and leant against it. "Sheldon, I came here for one purpose only, I have to know if there is any chance of anything ever developing between us?" she turned to face him.

He stood there in his suit, looking a little lost. "Penny, you chose Leonard."

"That was six years ago Sheldon," she walked up to him, and grabbed his hands. "I choose you now, I should have chosen you then too, but I thought, I don't know what I was thinking. Arggh! Why is this so hard, why can't you just love me Sheldon?"

"I do." He replied almost in a whisper. "I only have ever loved you, and I always will, but I will not let myself be hurt again Penny."

Penny moved her hand up to Sheldon's face. "I don't want to hurt you either Sheldon."

He walked away from her, turning his back to her. She looked at him. "What do I have to do?" she yelled out to him.

"Penny." She turned to the voice behind her, it was Leonard.

Amy was coming up behind him, "I thought you said Leonard wasn't coming." Amy beamed. "What a wonderful surprise."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - This is quite a heavy chapter, but it is an angst story, so to be expected. I found time to write this even though I said I was light on time. Next chapter some heat promise.**

**(I like Leonard a lot, actually I am a LAMY shipper, why do I want everyone to pair up with Amy?), love Johnny. Thought I would point that out.**

* * *

><p>"Yeh, great surprise." Penny walked up to Leonard. "What are you doing here?" she whispered to him.<p>

"Penny, I couldn't get on the plane and leave you here? What's going to happen to us?"

Penny looked at Leonard in exasperation. "I thought we had discussed all this today?"

"But what about Taylor and Angelo? Penny they need their mother!" Leonard looked over at Sheldon, who was still standing where he had stopped when Penny yelled out at him.

Penny followed Leonard's gaze. "No, not here Leonard please. It's Amy's party. How about you and I go back to my hotel room."

Leonard pointed to Sheldon. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND." he yelled.

Amy was standing behind all this, her expression changed from happy to confused. "Penny, Leonard is there a problem here?"

Penny stood in front of Leonard and grabbed at his arm and lowered it. She turned him to face toward Amy and away from Sheldon. "Ames, sorry but I'm going to take Leonard back to my hotel room, I'll speak to you later ok. Happy Birthday Bestie." she kissed her on the cheek.

Penny pushed Leonard in the back to get him to start walking away from Sheldon, he did for about 5 steps, then turned back toward him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND." he yelled even louder this time, then turned away and start to walk back into the restaurant. As they walked back into the restaurant Penny turned back to look at Sheldon, Amy had walked up to him, obviously trying to understand what was happening. "You happy now Leonard, you've ruined her birthday party."

Most of the people in the room had heard the fractious outside and looked at both Penny and Leonard as they walked into the room. Penny had to walk back to her chair to grab her bag and Leonard seeing Sheldon's place card next to hers picked it up. "Amy made it nice and cosy for you two eh!" he raised his eyebrows at Penny, then he torn the placecard in two and threw it back on the table.

"I think you've made enough of a scene here Leonard, let's go." She whispered at him.

Leonard swung around, "Me! Made a scene, I'm not the married women who was standing out on the balcony telling her husband's best friend that she loved him." he was pointing toward the patio.

All the eyes in the room looked at Penny, if it would have helped, she would have crawled under the table. But Penny knew this was hard on Leonard. "Leonard, let's go please."

Finally Penny was able to get Leonard into a corridor. "Leonard have you been drinking? Look I'm truly sorry this is hurting you."

"I want a divorce." he yelled. "Grounds, unfaithfulness, I want our children to know that their mother is a WHORE."

"You take that back." Sheldon, who had appeared from nowhere yelled to Leonard. Penny turned to see him standing right behind her.

"No, she is a whore who I should have divorced years ago when she came to New York reeking of you Sheldon."

It was one punch, one punch only, but enough to knock Leonard clean out. "Oh Sheldon what have you done?" Penny knelt down to Leonard's side.

Amy had rushed up behind her. "What is happening here?"

Sheldon stood behind,rubbing his knuckle, that hurt.

* * *

><p>This next morning Penny knocked on Amy's door, she had some explaining to do.<p>

Amy opened the door and smiled at Penny to let her know that she held no hard feelings. "Come in bestie, I've been expecting you."

Penny sat on Amy's sofa, the room hadn't changed much since the last time Penny visited her. Penny heard a noise in the apartment, she looked at Amy in surprise.

"Antonio." Amy answered to Penny's silent question. "He's just having a shower, so we are alone for a while at least, he likes long showers. OK so what was that all about last night? Sheldon wouldn't tell me anything."

Penny took a deep breath. "Leonard and I, our marriage is over." the tears came flooding out.

Amy placed her arm around Penny. "Penny, I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"It's my fault, so I don't know why I'm crying. Well I came here to Pasadena to think about it, but the problem is my reason is here."

"And that's where Sheldon comes into the story?" Amy went to the fridge and poured both her and Penny an iced tea, then she returned to her seat beside Penny.

"Yes. Amy I have never told anyone this, but when I went to live in New York all those years ago , the night before I left, well Sheldon and I, we spent a night together."

"Penny!"

"I know, but I don't regret it for one moment, well of course poor Leonard, last night unfortunately was the fall out." Penny drank the last of the iced tea.

"Leonard? Where is he?"

"He left this morning, I made sure this time, watched the plane take off and all, he is very apologetic, oh and he did say he is truly sorry, he really is."

"Poor guy." Amy replied. "No need for apologies."

"Yeah I feel bad about what has happened, but I can't keep living a lie, I can't keep standing still to let Leonard live his life around me, perhaps it would have been better that I left him months ago, and not bring Sheldon into it, but it's done, can't be undone, perhaps I should never have gone to New York, see that's been my problem always doing what I thought was right for Leonard, how much pain could I have saved if I was honest all those years ago. I go back to New York tomorrow and sort it all out, but I am coming back with my two young children, it might take one week, might take several months, but I will be back, that is if Sheldon still wants me."

"Of course he will." Amy replied with a smile on her face.

"Wish I had your belief." Penny said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK so this is an "M" rated chapter. Hope you enjoy it, sorry it took so long, just been really busy with RL.**

* * *

><p>Penny took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. She cleared her throat and waited for him to answer. Finally she heard him reach the door and open it. This time he moved away and invited her in straight away.<p>

"Penny." Sheldon closed the door behind him, he was dressed in his pyjamas and robe, it was about 8.30pm Sunday night.

"Sheldon, were you going to bed already?" She looked at her watch.

"No, I just showered and changed ready for bed, I was actually just going to start some work."

They stood there, Penny looked toward the kitchen and took another breath, her heart was pounding so much she was certain that Sheldon could hear it. Sheldon was looking toward his computer like he just wished she would leave and he could get on with his work.

Penny wasn't leaving, instead she took her bag off her shoulder and walked over to Leonard's old chair and sat down. Sheldon turned to look at Penny, then walked over to the sofa and sat down in his spot.

"Sheldon we have to talk this through, and don't tell me that there is nothing to talk about."

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me Penny, but there really is no point in talking about this, tomorrow you will return to New York and get on with your life, it's better this way."

"I'm coming back." She implored.

He shook his head. "Penny, Leonard won't let you bring the children here, you must know that, and you surely won't leave your children behind."

She looked at him, there was no emotion showing on his face. "Sheldon, I don't know what is going to happen, you don't know what is going to happen."

He shook his head and stood up and looked down at her. "Penny you know what's going to happen." His face softened as he looked at her.

Sheldon picked up a empty tea cup and walked over to the kitchen sink with it, Penny followed him and stood behind him as he washed the cup.

"I married Leonard because, because he's a nice guy," She paused. "and he asked me, he noticed me, he told me he loved me, and what girl doesn't want that?"

Sheldon turned and looked at her. "I didn't know how to tell you Penny." He moved his left hand to her face.

Penny moved her head to kiss his palm, she looked up at him and smiled.

He moved his other hand up to her face and kissed her. Penny closed her eyes, her heart pounding fiercely, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed in closer to deepen the kiss.

Sheldon's mouth moved to her neck and he kissed just under her left ear, she moaned, he remembered that was her spot. Her hands undid the robe cord and then she moved her hands under his top, touching the cool skin of his stomach.

He placed his mouth up to Penny's ear and whispered. "Penny, I was never unsure of anything in my life, until I met you."

She looked into his eyes, his beautiful deep blue eyes, she grabbed him by the hand and lead him into his bedroom.

Sheldon's bedroom looked exactly as it did the first time she came in to ask him about the Hungarian barbarians, except for the double bed that Leonard left behind when he moved out. She turned and looked at him, this man with the beautiful mind, the impossible blue eyes and the sensuous mouth.

He moved in toward her, his mouth searching for hers, his long fingers entangled in her hair. His tongue brushed up against her bottom lip, he moved in closer and deepen the kiss. Penny's hands working at removing his robe.

Penny then tugged at his pyjama top, "This will have to come off." She undid the buttons and with her hands guided it off over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, her hands coming to rest on his chest, then she moved her hands to his pants, "These too." she lifted her eyebrows and smiled at him, he blushed. Her hands found the knot at the front of his pyjamas and she undid it, looking up at him whilst she did, they fell to the floor, he stepped out of them, then he grabbed them, the top and the robe and folded them all and placed them on his tallboy. He was left standing in his Spiderman Y-fronts.

Sheldon turned toward her and slowly undid the buttons of her blouse with his elegantly long fingers. He folded it and placed it on top of his clothes. Next he undid her jeans and she stepped out of them, again he folded and placed them on top of his clothes. Standing there in her bra and undies watching as Sheldon in his Superhero Y-Fronts folded her clothes ever so neatly Penny felt more comfortable that she had ever been before with a man.

She sat on the bed and grabbed at Sheldon's hand and pulled him down onto the bed too.

She lay down and pulled him on top of her, her hands grabbing at his back and shoulders, whilst her mouth was kissing his neck. His mouth travelled to her neck and then to her enclosed breasts. He undid her bra his mouth quickly finding her left breast. Penny closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his tongue playing with her nipple. He moved his mouth to the other breast and his tongue teased her erect nipple. Her hands gripping at his shoulders. He breathed a cool breath against her now wet nipple, the sensation of cool caused her to shiver. Slowly he moved his mouth toward her navel, kissing her taut stomach as she gasped in pleasure. He looked up at her and she looked at him smiling. He moved up again to her mouth and his tongue darted into her mouth, her hands trailed down his back, feeling his muscles move as he rested on his elbows, his hands tangled in her hair.

Penny certainly wasn't an inexperienced lover, but there was something about the way he made love to her was different from any other man, and she loved it, like he was committing every inch of her body to his memory. His mouth returned to her breasts his tongue teasingly swirling around each nipple leaving her wanting more.

"Sheldon, come here." She called to her lover, he moved up to lie next to her. She pressed him against the bed and now it was her time to tease him.

Penny trailed her fingers over his chest, watching as the goosebumps appeared, his nipples standing erect. Her mouth sucked at his nipple and she could feel his heartbeat through her lips. Her mouth moved up to his neck and she licked at his Adam's Apple, she heard him groan with pleasure.

He was looking at her and she smiled a wide smile at him, before she moved down the bed. Her hands cupping his growing bulge.

"I think it's time for a reveal Spiderman." She laughed a throaty laugh as she pulled his underpants off.

Penny's took hold of Sheldon's penis and with her mouth licked and sucked at his balls, she felt his cock twitch in her hands and she started to slowly rub up and down the length of it with her fingers. Her thumb touched the head of his penis and when she moved it in a circular motion she heard a groan of pleasure, if he likes that, he's going to love what's coming up next she thought as she licked at his penis head, before trailing her tongue down the shaft of his penis, next taking his length in her mouth, she heard an audible gasp from Sheldon. Slowly she moved her mouth up and down, his hands moved to hold her head and he began to thrust into her mouth, slowly at first but with each thrust his desires taking over and the thrusts becoming more and more urgent, before he stopped.

"I have to stop." he called out.

Penny crawled up his body once more, kissing down his long neck to his collarbone.

Sheldon pushed her back onto the bed, and rolled on top of her, moving down to her breasts once more, nibbling and licking at them, his fingers pushing inside her panties finding her clitoris and rubbing against it in a swirling motion. Penny was arching back into the pillows. Sheldon removed her panties and lay them aside, he continued to rub her with his thumb and one of his fingers entered her,she gasped, with his mouth he worked once more on her erect nipples, Penny's hands clenching the sheets as his actions built up the ecstasy inside her.

He placed a second finger into her, slowing building up a rhythm. He removed his mouth from her breasts and down to her thighs, his fingers continuing their hypnotic rhythm, causing Penny to produce soft moans. His tongue teasingly exploring her thighs. He knelt down between her legs and removed his fingers from inside her and inserted his penis, slowly at first and then building up the strokes whilst still playing with her nub, she was close and he knew it as she was biting down on her lower lip, he slowed down the action before coming to a complete stop, causing Penny to groan out for more. He thrust deeper and harder still and immediately she was sent over the edge, as wave upon wave took over her and she bucked violently against him. Sheldon couldn't hold on any longer and allowed the pleasure to wash over him too.

"You can't blame gravity for falling in love." He whispered as he lay next to her.

"Sheldon, poetry?"

"Albert Einstein." He smiled.

"Only you would whisper Albert Einstein in your lover's ear." She said as she throw her head back in laughter, then the realisation of what was happening filled her eyes with tears.

"Penny, please don't cry." He pleaded.

"But it's goodbye, you know that."

"Not until tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and prompts that you have left. I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p><strong>6 MONTHS LATER.<strong>

It would seem that Sheldon really did know what was going to happen. Leonard would not allow Penny to take their children "clear across the other side of the country."

Penny was so glad Skype was invented, Sheldon and her talked to each other most nights, she didn't even mind staying up late each night due to the time differences. They talked about his work, about her life, about her impending divorce, about their hopes and wishes, about their love.

But this week Sheldon had been away in Texas, visiting his family, and had only been able to speak briefly on the phone a couple of times. She missed seeing his face everyday, but he told her he would be back in LA on Sunday evening.

It was Saturday afternoon, Taylor and Angelo were with their father and his new girlfriend Karen for the weekend. Penny liked Karen, she was a Dr of Physics that Leonard had met at work, she was smart and very pretty and she was nuts about Leonard, Taylor and Angelo liked her too and she liked them. Penny just wished that somehow she could be with Sheldon, but she wasn't going to think about it just now, today she was going to give herself a pedicure, later she had a bottle of wine and a romantic movie set aside for her evenings entertainment.

Knock knock knock, Penny.

Knock knock knock, Penny.

Knock knock knock, Penny.

Penny looked at the door, her heart skipped a beat. She placed the nail polish down on the table and walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Sheldon!" She jumped up on him, almost climbing him, and kissed his face repeatedly.

Sheldon's arms slowly went around her waist, lightly patting her back. "May I come in?"

Penny jumped down onto the floor, releasing Sheldon from her grip. "What are you doing here?"

"Penny I have something to show you, but you need to grab your jacket and come with me."

Penny looked at him, and rushed up to kiss him, slowly this time.

"Very nice, but the taxi is waiting." He replied.

She just laughed. "Are you here for the weekend? Did you come from Texas? How is your mom?"

"Penny the taxi is waiting." He repeated.

"Yes, yes, yes, coat, bag, phone." She was flustered, trying to make sure she had everything.

"Keys." Sheldon called to her.

"Yes, yes, keys, keys." she grabbed her keys, followed Sheldon out of the apartment. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her.

"Sheldon, it is so good to see you." She grabbed at his arm as they descended the stairs.

The taxi drive took them to Queens. "Sheldon why are we going to Queens?"

"Patience Penny and all will soon be revealed."

Just a couple more minutes and the taxi pulled out the front of a white brick single fronted house. Sheldon paid the cab driver and motioned Penny to follow him out of the cab.

"Sheldon, where are we?" She looked around her.

"Follow me." He opened the gate and pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the front door. "I will need to get the locks changed of course." He motioned Penny to walk in.

She walked into the front reception room, the house was empty of furniture, she turned to look at him and smiled. "What do you mean get the locks changed? Sheldon is this your house?"

He shook his head. "Yes I finalised the paperwork yesterday, picked up the keys this morning."

Penny could feel the tears coming and couldn't stop them. "Seriously, you're not joking are you?"

"Penny I rarely joke."

"But what about your work?"

"Oh I've been in New York all week."

She interrupted him "Sorry, how? I got calls from you and they said your were calling from Galveston, Texas?"

"Penny, I have an IQ of 187." He cocked his head at her. "As I was saying, I've been in New York all week and I've just accepted a position of Head of Laboratory of Theoretical Physics at Rockfeller University, I start in one month."

"Oh my god Sheldon, that is brilliant. You did all this for me?" She wiped away the tears with her jacket cuffs.

"No, I did all this for me." He looked at her. "I don't want to be alone anymore Penny. Penny I want to be with you."

Penny walked up to Sheldon, no man had ever done as much to be with her, "I love you Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper." she ran her fingers up his T-shirt front and then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

Sheldon pulled away. "The house has four bedrooms, one for you and me."

"We have a bedroom? So people can come into your bedroom?" She teased him.

"Just you," He smiled at her and continued. "One for Taylor and one for Angelo, the neighbourhood has an excellent family rating and good schools, so I assure you it is safe for the children, and there is an extra room too?"

"What is that for?"

"For my trains."

"Of course."

"Penny?"

"Yes."

"Do Taylor and Angelo like trains?"


End file.
